


9:31 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Father-daughter shopping trip tomorrow?'' Supergirl asked before Reverend Amos Howell nodded.





	9:31 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Father-daughter shopping trip tomorrow?'' Supergirl asked before Reverend Amos Howell nodded and smiled.

THE END


End file.
